Everyone Else Is Background Noise When I'm With You
by 1lifeisbechloe
Summary: Chloe booked her and Beca's seats apart from the other Bella's so the two would have some time together during their flight to Copenhagen. Takes place during PP2. No spoilers.


Beca followed Chloe into the small aisle of the plane, because even though everyone always calls Beca the leader of the Bella's, really it's Chloe. She's planned this entire trip to Copenhagen, from plane tickets and hotel rooms to reservations at different restaurants all over the city. She had actually called them to make sure they could all sit on one table. And Beca didn't even know what language they speak over there. With a proud smile, she watches Chloe assign all the girls to their seats.

"Now I couldn't get all of us together, so Beca and I are right behind the next curtain, okay?" But the girls are too busy fighting over window seats to hear what Chloe is saying, so she takes Beca by the hand and leads her a few rows down. "This is us."

Beca returns the tall girl's smile and sneaks in front of her to get to the window seat. "Nicely planned, Beale."

"Yeah, I thought we could go over some last minute things." Chloe brings out while she puts away her bag and places herself next to the brunette.

"What? No, I don't wanna discuss the World's anymore, I physically can't, Chlo." Beca replies with exhaustion in her voice. She lays her head to rest on Chloe's shoulder and whispers in her neck "Let's just talk."

"Alright. What do you wanna talk about?" Chloe whispers back, unsure why she let the small girl change the topic so quick. There's still a few things they really need to go over, a few dance moves and some high notes. Maybe it was the way Beca's breath felt against her skin. They hadn't been this close in a while, especially not on Beca's initiating. So she decides to not mention the World's and go with whatever Beca wants to talk about.

Beca turns her body around and stares out the window. "I don't know, anything but the World's. I don't care, you decide."

"I decide? On anything?" The redhead asks with a smirk.

"I'm probably gonna regret this, but yeah. Anything."

Chloe hesitates between a few ideas she has in her head, but goes with the save one. "How's the internship going? Do you know yet if you can stay there after we get back?"

"Really? That's your question?" Beca says with an unimpressive look.

"Yes. I really wanna know." Chloe smiles back. "Besides, I have the entire flight to ask you things so, might as well start off easy."

Beca answers and they go back and forth like that for a while. First about their immediate plans, then their goals and eventually their big life dreams.

"For real? You would not wanna join my record label? What's wrong with it? Not classy enough for you, Chlo?" Beca jokes around as she watches the girl next to her untangle her earbuds and plug one in her own ear, handing the other over. "Is this because.."

"Yeah those kids are so loud, I can't take it anymore." Chloe says annoyed as she goes through her playlist.

"Hey, I thought I was the kid-hater!" Beca says playfully offended.

"No, you are the everyone-hater. If I didn't force you to come audition for the Bella's, you wouldn't have any friends at all."

Beca hits Chloe's arm lightly and laughs it off, because it's probably true. "Alright my turn." She brings out, referring to the question round they were having.

Chloe puts one finger over Beca's lips and tells her to shush. "You're yelling", she whispers, as she turns the music a bit down. Beca stares at Chloe for a while, waiting for their eyes to meet, before asking her question.

"What did you mean, with what you said.. In the tent." Alright. That did not come out the way she planned to.

"Just that I wish I did more things." The redhead's responds is quick and forethought. "More things out of my comfort zone that I actually really want to do." Chloe watches Beca just nod her head in understanding. "Why did you only say I was weird?"

"Because!" Beca whispers a little bit louder. "It was weird. We were in a tent with all the girls and then you say that. What did you think I was gonna say?"

"So if I said it in a different place and time, let's say, somewhere we'd be alone, it wouldn't be weird?" Chloe asks because she has to know. She's been thinking a lot about that night and why Beca pushed her away. She thought it was because Beca thought the thing she said was weird, but maybe it was just bad timing. Coming to think about it, that makes sense. It's just that Chloe doesn't notice anyone around them when it comes to Beca. When the tiny girl is within her reach, it's like everyone else disappears, and even the loudest of sounds becomes background noise when Beca is talking.

"No." Beca finally breathes out. "It wouldn't be weird if it was just the two of us, I mean I feel the same way. But it was so awkward, like everyone could hear us, Chlo. It was weird."

Chloe unconsciously lets the biggest smile appear on her face, although 'I feel the same way' could mean a ton of things. She thinks of things to say, but instead she hears Beca ruin the moment.

"I need to go.." The girl says while pointing towards where Chloe assumes is the bathroom. The redhead just nods. It's obvious to her now that Beca does not mean what she thought she meant.

"To go do something." Beca continues, but Chloe is unable to look at the other girl right now, so she follows her steps as she gets up. One foot has passed her body now, but the other one lingers and she watches Beca sit down on her lap really slow. Lost for words or things to say, Chloe just watches the girl as she places her body on top of hers, as her hands make her way to the back of her neck, and the way she flips her hair to the other side of her head makes Chloe's body shiver. She watches her come closer, her eyes, her lips. Chloe closes her eyes and the last thing she hears before their lips touch for the first time is Beca's whisper.

"I need to go do something."

* * *

-Part Two-

Beca decided a few days before the trip to Copenhagen that she was gonna tell Chloe how she felt. Because, really, who's to say what's gonna happen after the World's. Everyone is going their own way after that and although the two girls had talked about moving in together, Beca wasn't sure she wanted them to live together as just friends. She had to do this now.

"No. It wouldn't be weird if it was just the two of us, I mean I feel the same way. But it was so awkward, like everyone could hear us, Chlo. It was weird."

 _Shit. That probably didn't sound right. Right?_ Beca thinks. She was never good with words. But as soon as she sees Chloe's face lighten up, she knows that Chloe got the most important part. ' _I feel the same way.'_ The blonde's smile is mesmerizing and Beca knows she made the right decision. Actually, she knew it was the right decision when even Jesse said " _Chloe huh?_ " the day she told him they couldn't be together anymore. That was only a few days ago, but it feels much longer. She's grateful Jesse was so accepting of it all and didn't get mad. She wouldn't know how to deal with that. Like, right now, she doesn't know what to do because it looks like Chloe is leaning in and Beca does the only thing she can think of.

"I need to go.." Beca says and she watches Chloe's face drop. Okay, maybe those weren't the right words, but she couldn't have Chloe seal the deal. This was her move, she had to do this. Although it seemed to have worked backwards as the girl is now not even looking at her.

"To go do something." Beca continues, but Chloe's eyes are stuck on the ground. Beca shakes her head, angry at herself, she decides there's only one thing left to do. She places herself on Chloe's lap and finally Chloe's eyes are focused on her again. The girl seems a bit confused, but Beca knows this is not the time to back out. She moves in and knows she's doing the right thing when she sees Chloe closing her eyes.

"I need to go do something." Beca whispers against the blonde's lips and then her mind goes blank, her legs go weak and her hands get greedy, trying to touch Chloe's skin everywhere at the same time. All Beca can think of is why she didn't do this three years ago and how she never wants this kiss to end. But it does when the two girls hear a man clear his throat right next to them and Beca remembers how they only had two out of the three seats and that the man has probably been next to them the entire time. She hears Chloe apologize to the man and Beca can only grin. It's not as if she forgets other people exist, but it's like they become background noise when she's with Chloe.

Beca gets herself off of Chloe's body and moves back into her own seat. It's kind of nice to see Chloe embarrassed for once. Usually it's Beca with the red cheeks. The brunette moves her face towards Chloe's and whispers "You better have a hotel room for us alone, or we're gonna have an audience again." Normally, this is the kind of thing that would make Beca uncomfortable, but it seems like Chloe takes that away from her. She couldn't imagine saying these kind of things to anyone else but her.

"Shut up." Chloe says, trying to hide her smile. But when she hears Beca laugh in her ear, she can't hold it in any longer and they both burst out in laughter. Chloe catches a glimpse of the man plugging in his headphones with an angry look, but she doesn't even care. "Good thing I knew you were gonna do this, so yes I booked us a room apart from the girls."

"Oh shut up, you knew nothing!" Beca brings out as she runs her tongue down her bottom lip, because she can see something in the tall girl's eyes. It's not really lust as Beca knows exactly what that looks like. Beca can't really figure it out, it must be something she has never seen before. She smiles as Chloe grabs her neck and pulls her in for a kiss.

' _Maybe it's love._ ' Beca thinks.


End file.
